


Cuddling

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Bingo [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, short mention of somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Blaine naps and Kurt joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Bingo - Prompt: Cuddling
> 
> I posted this over on tumblr some time ago and forgot to post it here. So I'm doing that now. (You can find me [here](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com) on tumblr.)

Blaine likes to be punctual. And by punctual Blaine means at least half an hour earlier than he needs to be there.  
Kurt knows this and respects it. But sometimes he thinks it's ridiculous, how Blaine gets up at ungodly hours just so that he is on time, no matter what happens. 

But it also makes Blaine more sleepy with each day of the week. And while he tries to go to bed early, there is more often than not something that prevents it from happening. (Most of the time it’s Kurt fault but he is not going to be ashamed about that. They are young, they love each other and when there is the chance for sex they take it.) 

So Blaine naps and Kurt joins him. Because sleepy Blaine is one of his favorite Blaine's and he has to admit that he enjoys it immensely when Blaine falls asleep on him. (Not so much while they are having sex, but sometimes that's really hot, too, Blaine all pliant, warm and unguarded underneath him.)

Kurt is sure that cuddling with a sleepy Blaine is probably one of the best things ever and that Blaine doesn't mind it, even though he still insists that all the napping throws of his normal sleeping schedule.  
But Kurt knows that if Blaine didn't nap on the weekdays he would oversleep at least once a week and probably fall asleep in his lectures on Friday.

And Kurt thinks that in the end they both gain something from this and that is a lot of fantastic cuddling and relaxing together.


End file.
